Saw: The Room
by Ares X 666
Summary: A short side story that takes place after Saw II.


Hey... this is Aries X here with a well written sequel to "The Choice" I promise that if you didn't like the first one, then you will like this one a LOT better. Sorry about that mess that was "The Choice" hope you enjoy!

* * *

Saw 2.5

I was in a room with nothing but a flashlight and a pistol with two bullets. Other than the light from the flashlight, the room was pitch black.

"Where the fuck am I?" I said as I brought the flashlight across the room. I walked toward the end of the room, and saw two bodies laying at each of the room.

"Shit…" I said as I looked at each one. In between them, in red paint were the words; "Which one?"

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" I asked myself, wondering where the exit was to this room. I wondered around for what seemed like an eternity, looking one direction and bumping into a wall, knocking on the tile, looking for a secret passage that will take me out of here.

After about five hours, I was sure I had checked every spot in the entire room. There wasn't a single spot that would lead me out. I sat down and just waited for Death, but he never came because from where I was sitting, it was incredibly uncomfortable. I stood up and looked where I was sitting. There wasn't anything that would make it an uncomfortable spot to sit. Sure, it was grimy and rusting with age, but not to make it as uncomfortable as it was. I felt my back pocket. There was something inside it. I reached inside and pulled it out. It was a small tape with my name on it.

I looked around for a tape recorder to put this thing in. The entire room didn't have one. The only place left to check was the bodies. I ran over to them and searched if they had one. I flipped them over and searched everywhere. The one at the far left of the room had something. I frantically pulled it out of its pocket, and stuck the tape in the recorder, and played it.

_"Hello Leon."_

"Shit… who the fuck is this guy?"

_"The past few years you have been going deep into people and stealing secrets that they have been holding for practically their whole life. Not only that, you release these secrets to the public. You bring embarrassment to those people who have never done anything to you. So, are you willing to go deep inside one more person to live? Show me, and I will let you out of this room. In front of you are two bodies. In your hand is a pistol with two bullets. All you have to do is make a choice, because once you make one, the other choice will vanish completely. The key to this room is in one of them. I saved the second bullet for you because if you make the wrong choice… I feel that it would be best to take your own life because there is no way out unless you have the key. Just remember, sometimes the walls can also be the key to your salvation… Let the games begin…"_

I had no idea what he wanted me to do. I looked at that pistol over and over again. Taking out the magazine, and then putting it back in. I sat there for at least ten minutes before I completely understood. Then it took me another half hour before I even had one tenth of the courage I needed to do this. I picked one of the bodies, on the right side of the room, aimed the pistol at his chest, and fired. Suddenly, the left body fell through an opening in the floor.

"Dammit!" I screamed. Because I knew that if this was the wrong one, I couldn't make it. I stuck my hand into the bullet wound and started ripping his skin to reveal his intestines. I kept ripping through, but had to stop at least ten times before I even went two inches in. Blood poured out of the person, whoever it was.

I stopped. There was no way I could continue this. I had already puked at least twice, and I felt another one coming. Despite being so sick and wanting to give up, somewhere inside of me, told me to keep going if I wanted to live. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked over toward the body and brought the flashlight a few feet above the person's stomach. I looked as deep as I could and didn't see anything. I started to stick my hand into the body again, but something held me back. I ignored it and stuck my hand into the stomach. I started to throw everything I found in it behind me. I did this for at least five more minutes before stopping to take a breath. The stench was terrible and I couldn't really concentrate on what I was doing. My vision became blurred and I hit the ground hard and blacked out.

I was sure when I woke up that I had been sleeping for at least two hours, but my watch said I had only been out for an hour.

"Fuck…" I ran back over to the body and started ripping out everything as fast as I could. Then, after about five minutes, I saw something that wasn't part of your intestines. It was the key! I grabbed it, and had a short victory smile. But I soon stopped when I realized that I had to find a key hole. All that time searching, I didn't see a single one.

"NICE GAME ASSHOLE!" I screamed, hoping whoever put me in this room could hear me. I frantically searched for one, but couldn't see anything that resembled a key hole. Just then, I remembered what that person said.

_"Just remember, sometimes the walls can be the key to your salvation."_

I sighed and realized that it would take too long to find that one spot to put this key. I told myself that I would search the closest wall first and then the next one and so on. I walked up toward the first wall I would search. Grime and old stone covered any spot that could have an opening for this.

I spent another day in that room. Searching for any hole I could fit this key in. I was sure that there wasn't one. My thirst was terrible and my hunger just as bad. I looked where the body was. Next to the body still read: "Which one?"

"Damn…" I thought of my family then. My wife and my son were probably wondering where the fuck I am too.

Another day went by. My stomach was growling with so much hunger it was almost impossible to stand up. And my thirst was driving me to just use that last bullet. But something told me that there is a way out of this. I looked around the room one more time when my battery for my flashlight finally died.

"Dammit." But at that moment, a light from above came on. And then I saw it. The whole I was looking for. It was just barely hidden with this light. I ran over to the whole and put the key inside it and I turned it to the right, but nothing happened. My blood went icy cold. But I tried it the other way and I heard a click and the wall fell over and showed me a way out. But I wasn't seeing what I wanted. I was in another room. I couldn't see anything. I felt around the walls for a light, and when I finally found one, I kind of wished I hadn't. Across the room, lying on a pipe was another body. It was wearing a white shirt. A chain was hooked around his foot. In the middle of the room was a huge pool of blood. I looked down and saw a person's foot. There was no body on this one. I quickly turned around and saw a door out. I opened it and ran out. It was like a maze, but with only one route. I came to a ladder and started climbing. I was so tired, I almost fell, but I managed to cling on. I made it to the top of the ladder and continued walking down this hallway. I made it to a door and opened it. When I made it outside, there was someone in a black trench coat waiting for me.

"Congratulations. You are still alive." Her voice was calm, yet somewhat evil

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled.

"My name is Amanda. You were willing to rob a man's life to save your own. You know, so many people are ungrateful to be alive… but not you, not anymore."

"You know…" I started. "You have some serious problems."

She looked offended, but kept talking. "I would like to talk to you. Take you as an apprentice." She smiled when I hesitated.

"You must be insane." I told her.

"I am… but you never answered my question." She said sternley

"Why would I?"

"Are you tired of this life that you live? Have you ever wanted to get revenge on someone?" She asked.

"Of course I have."

"Well, you can do this to anyone who deserves it. You could do this to someone like you, until now, who doesn't appreciate their life."

I hesitated once again, but only to nod my head in agreement.

END…


End file.
